Nick the Eraser: The Angel Experiment: Abridged
by Theanimedude
Summary: Nick's first abridged installment! Read for the entire story of the Angel Experiment in about two minutes!


Nick the Eraser: The Angel Experiment: Abridged

There was once a boy who lived in a lab filled with zombie scientists.

Whitecoats: Braaaaaains...

Nick: HAIL NO!

Whitecoats: Holy crap, he can talk!

Nick was a young and malnourished werewolf with wings. No matter what, he knew one thing for certain-

Nick: MY LIFE SUCKS! (Forever alone face)

Max: No it doesn't!

Nick: (awesome face)

But then Max left.

Nick: (upside-down awesome face) I'M AN EMO BECAUSE I HAVE NO FRIENDS!

Then one day at a hawk's cliff-

Fang: I'm the only serious character in this fanfiction. That's the joke.

Nick: I'M A KILL YOU!

Max: Don't you do it.

Nick: I'M A KILL YOU!

Max: Don't you do it!

Then Nick attacked the flock.

Max: DANG IT!

Nick: I WILL KILL THE YOUS!

Max: No!

Nick: Oh, okay. I'M A BE YOUR FRIEND NOW!

And then Nick hugged Max.

Fang: HAIL NO!

And then Fang kicked Nick.

Nick: LEAVING!

Nick left.

Fang: MUTT!

Max: Fang! (Starts singing) Why so serious?! (runs away)

Fang: Crap!

And then Nick ate hot dogs and turned Japanese for fifteen seconds.

Nick: UM NUM NUM NO JUTSU!

And then he saw an eraser bungee jump without a bungee cord.

Nick: STUPID FISH!

Max: What?

Nick: DUMB BASS!

Max: Come back!

Nick: NO! INSTEAD, I'M A THROW MYSELF AT A GUY WITH A TRANQUILIZER!

Max: Us too, then!

Nick: KICK BUTT AWESOME!

So they did. Max got thrown in a cage next to Angel.

Max: In retrospect, that was a bad idea.

Angel: FREAKING MEDIUM IS TOO SMALL!

Max: Oh, my!

Jeb: I LOVE THE YOUS!

Max: No!

Jeb: Save the world.

Max: Okay.

And Nick spontaneously learned how to shoot lightning at stuff at the same time as he became Japanese again.

Nick: LIGHTNING SPAM NO JUTSU!

Max: Let's fly out of here!

Fang: I'm going to get shot, so just fly around uselessly and scream my name.

Max: Okay!

Then Fang got shot.

Fang: Ow! I'm a fall now! (faints)

Max: Fang! No!

Nick: I'M A CATCH YOU AND THE LITTLE BLOND GIRL AND THEN SHOOT THAT CHOPPER WITH LIGHTNING!

So he did.

Nick: I'VE SPONTANEOUSLY LEARNED HOW TO READ MINDS, SO I'M A HUG A LITTLE GIRL!

Angel: Sweet.

Nick: I'M A LEAVE NOW!

Max: No.

Nick: OH, OKAY.

And then Fang fell off the cliff.

Nick: HOLY CRAP!

Fang: Wheeeeeeee!

Nick: I ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY AND YOU LANDED ON THE GROUND NEXT TO ME! LET'S BE FRIENDS!

Fang: Awesome.

And then they were all happy because they were all friends and Nick killed an ant next to Iggy while he was asleep.

Nick: I'M A FRIGGIN MURDERER! I'M A LEAVE NOW!

Nick did.

Nick: FLYING AND FLYING AND FLYING AND FLYING AND FLYING AND FLYING AND HEADBUTT A HOUSE!

When he wakes up-

Nick: ELLA! I HEADBUTTED YOUR HOUSE!

Ella: Live with us!

Nick: AWESOME!

But then-

Max: Join me, Nick!

Nick: NO!

Max: Okay.

And she left again.

Nick: I CHANGED MY MIND! I'M A FOLLOW THEM!

Ella: Drive safe!

Nick: OKAY!

And then he found a girl with a cut belly and turned Japanese.

Nick: NEOSPORIN NO JUTSU!

Sara: I love you now!

Nick: SWEET!

Max: We're up here!

Nick: I'M EVIL SUDDENLY!

And then Nick got his butt kicked and coughed up blood everywhere.

Nick: I'M GOOD NOW!

Max: Join us!

Nick: OKAY!

Fang: Let's go to a hospital.

Nick: TOO LATE! ALREADY HEALED!

Fang: What?

And then Nick walked up to Fang and instead of trying to explain his feelings in some complex way he said-

Nick: I LIKE MAX!

Fang: I hate you.

Nick: DANG IT!

Max: Let's leave now!

And they did.

Nick: FANG! STOP MOVING WHILE I'M CONVENIENTLY STARING AT YOU!

Fang: Fine.

So he did.

Nick: I CAN PARALYZE THINGS!

Max: Amazing. Now I'm a punch Fang.

So she did.

Fang: OW!

Nick: LOL!

Nudge: ROFL! YOU SAID LOL!

Nick: LOL!

Nudge: LOL!

Nick: LOL!

Nudge: LOL!

Nick: LOL!

Nudge: LOL!

Max: SHUT UP!

Nick: Oh, okay.

And then they went to New York.

Nick: THE MUSIC! IT BURNS!

Sara: I'm afraid of lightning!

Nick: I CAN SING A SONG!

So he does.

Sara: Sleeping now.

Nick: AWESOME!

And then some crap happened and Nick was kidnapped by a nazi.

Nick: DIE!

Cato: No! Instead I'm a murder you with toddlers!

Nick: OH NO! ELEMENT BENDING TODDLERS! MY ONE WEAKNESS THAT NOBODY KNOWS ABOUT!

Cato: I knew.

And then Nick kicked Cato's butt with a gigantic fireball he learned how to make from almost dying!

Nick: IT MAKES SO MUCH SENSE! BELIEVE IT!

Cato: No.

Nick: KILL THE NON-BELIEVER!

And he threw Cato to the bottom of the ocean after freezing him in ice, which he also got from almost dying.

Nick: IT MAKES SO MUCH SENSE! BELIEVE IT!

Kiki and Kimmy: We believe it!

Nick: AWESOME! LET'S GO BACK TO THE FLOCK-

Kiki: Teleporter!

Nick: ... OKAY!

And they teleported to New York.

Espio: clearly, I am Nick-

Max: Nick only talks in all caps!

Nick: I'M BACK! WHO'S THAT? HE'S EVIL! I'M A BURN HIM!

And when he did, he turned into a Japanese boy.

Espio: FAIL NO JUTSTU!

Nick: NOW WE'RE ALL FRIENDS AND I DON'T HATE LIFE!

Max: And?

Nick: ... AND I WANT A HUG.

And so Max hugged Nick, and now Nick is calling Max sis. And they all lived happily ever af-

Nick: HAIL NO!

Max: What?

Suddenly, a giant hailstone fell from the sky!

Nick: I'M A BREAK IT!

And he did.

Nick: I KNEW IT SEVEN YEARS AGO! WHY DO YOU THINK I WAS SAYING HAIL NO?


End file.
